sesshomarus pet
by kaiyasha15
Summary: Sesshomaru has a strong desire for inuyasha, so he kidnaps inuyasha to be his personal pet
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Captured

Inuyasha was sitting on a cherry tree, enjoying a moment of being alone, but that feeling wasn't going to last. Inuyasha sniffed the air, and growled, inuyasha jumped down from the cherry tree and drew out testusaiga. The strong scent was getting closer and closer, inuyasha knew this scent. It was sesshomarus. Sesshomaru landed on his feet, sesshomaru held a collar and it has inuyashas name on it. Inuyasha growled once more. "Sesshomaru! I see you haven't gotten over that I possess testusaiga, its futile! You will never posess this sword!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru scoffed. "I'm not here for the sword nor to fight you." Sesshomaru said smoothly. 'What is he planning?' Thought inuyasha. "I'm here for YOU, inuyasha and you will submit to me." With that sesshomaru leaped foward and attacked inuyasha, inuyasha jumped and swung his sword. But sesshomaru attacked inuyasha with his poison claws. Inuyasha yelped and droped tetsusaiga. Inuyasha injured, sesshomaru passed the testusaiga and headed in inuyashas direction. Inuyasha looked up to sesshomaru, sesshomaru smirked. " you will submit to me half breed." Then inuyasha collapsed. Inuyasha woke up in dark place were only one light shines, and its near where he is at. Inuyasha tried to attempt to move but couldn't. He was chained up by his wrist and feet. Inuyasha growled, inuyasha tried to speak but couldn't. Then a chuckle errupted in the room, inuyasha tried to speak once more and ended up barking. This starrled inuyasha. "Do you want to know why you can not speak? Do you not?" Said a voice. Inuyasha growled in a low growl, a deadly one at that. 'I know that voice! Sesshomaru, what does he want from me? Where am i?' Thought inuyasha, inuyasha nodded in respons. "I kidnapped you so you can be my pet. I found a collar that cancels the voice box and subsitute your voice for barking, growling, yelping and whining. The collar itself is called akirala. As you may know your in my castle. Your in your own room with no windows, just a barrier, you abandon your sword so you can not escape and you will submit to me wether you like it or not, you will submit to me." Sesshomaru said while cracking his knuckles. " oh and one last thing. The collar gave you a tail." With that sesshomaru used his powerful wip. He hit inuyasha all his might. Inuyasha groaned but showed no submition. Sesshomaru hit harder and harder with each swing, then at the 5th swipe, inuyasha made a high pitch sound that sounded like a yelp and a whine at the same time. Sesshomaru saw that inuyashas tail was trying to submit, his tail was shaking with fear. Sesshomaru smiled. Although inuyasha was covered in blood, he tried to escape by trying to break the chain. " foolish half breed, these chains are under my spell, they can not break". Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru swung the wip and lashed him. This took 3hrs until inuyasha gave up. Inuyasha submited and began to whine. Sesshomaru gave one last swing and lashed him. Inuyasha gave a cry out in pain. Inuyasha started to growl threatenly. Sesshomaru chuckled. "Eeeeeerrhh..." inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru left the room, shut the cell door and locked it, leaving inuyasha alone all bloody. 'That basterd... this damn tail!' Inuyasha thought. Then inuyasha heard the door unlocked and the door opened. Inuyasha growled and whined and began to struggle. The footsteps came closer and closer. Until a voice came through. " be still and shut up you mutt." 'Jaken, that little, wait until I get my hands on him!' Inuyasha thought. Jaken walked in the light with his staff. "I was ordered to unleash you and to feed you so you better be greatful on what my lord has ordered me to do!" Said jaken. Inuyasha snorted. Jaken began to undo the chains and pulled out a bowl and put some cooked steak in it. When jaken was done he walked out and inuyasha began to eat. After inuyasha eaten he found a spot to sleep.

Inuyasha was awoken by a cell door that was opened. Inuyasha growled and stood up. Then in a flash, someone had clawed him. Inuyasha growled and attacked back. Then a familiare voice came through. "You dare to defy me? You'll regret that." Inuyasha growled. 'Sesshomaru...' he tbought. Inuyasha growled and seshomaru whiped him. That whip made inuyasha collasped on all fours and sesshomaru conitnued to whip him and reopening wounds from last night. Inuyasha whined and whined until sesshomaru stopped. Inuyasha was laying on the ground covered in blood. Sesshomaru took off inuyashas shirt off and took it with him as he left. There were whiped marks all over his back and chest. The wounds poured out blood as inuyasha tried to get up, but he ended up on the ground again. Inuyashas tail was tucked between his legs. Inuyasha heard the door slamb open and heard rin and jakens voice comming towards him. Jaken and rin walked towards the light and stopped. "My my my! Milord has taught you a leason has he not? Hehehe, rin clean up his wounds while I go get supplies for the half breed." Jaken demanded. "Yes lord jaken." Said rin. Rin had brought a wet warm towel and gently whiped the blood off of his wounds. Inuyasha tried to speak but only ended up whining. "Its okay, I will not hurt you, unlike jaken, i am much nicer." Rin said softly. Inuyasha nodded and began to stroke her black hair as she cleaned his wounds. When she finished she bandage the wounds. Inuyasha felt depressed, he missed kagome saying sit, he missed picking on shippo and missed miroku flirt with sango. He missed everyone. Inuyasha began to whine. Rin, began to pet him. "What's wrong? Do you miss your friends?" Rin asked. Inuyasha nodded, rin soften and hugged inuyasha, this shocked him. Then he hugged back. Then rin broke the hug. "Whenever you feel lonley, you can always call me. Okay?" She said. Inuyasha nodded. Then rin left. By the time rin left, jaken came back with food and water. Jaken put those in inuyashas bowl. When finished he left and closed the cell door. Then inuyasha ate his food which was steak and warm water. After inuyasha eaten he didn't sleep at all, because he could sense sesshomaru comming. The cell door opended. Sesshomaru walked towards inuyasha, inuyasha tucked in his tail and kinda growled, but not as threatnly. Sesshomaru kneeled and undo his neackalace that bounds him to kagome


	2. chapter 2

Sorry, i didnt have enough time to write more, i will this weekend so you guys will have to wait. Enjoy!

Sesshomaru threw the beads and began to pet inuyasha, inuyasha was confused. Then sesshomaru unexpectally bit inuyasha on the neck, bearing his fangs into inuyasha.

The two fell on the gound. Sesshomaru pinned down inuyasha to get further down into his neck. Inuyasha cried out in pain trying to push off sesshomaru off of him.

Then blood started to tickle down inuyashas neck, the pain was unbeareable. Inuyasha started whine, when sesshomaru was done he stood up and looked at inuyasha, his neck was all bloody still pouring down from the bite mark that sesshomaru gave him.

' What the hell was that for!' Inuyasha thought, he was unable to get up from the state he was in. "I have marked you, so that no one can claim you except me.

I can do whatever i want to do with you. Soon enough your time will come." With that sesshomaru left the room and closed the cell door shut.

Inuyasha whimperd, ' oh just great, just what I needed, to be his slave and doing stuff with me, he's gone crazy! I have to get out of here and fast!'

He thought while trying to get up fighting off the pain. Then the cell door opened, inuyasha was pinned down once again but this time sesshomaru was in his robe?

Inuyasha whined and struggled to escape sesshomarus grasped.

Sesshomaru chuckled and flipped over inuyasha, his motions were , cut off by jakens screams. "Milord! Demons are attacking the castle!"

Sesshomaru growled and stoos up." Your lucky that I didn't finished my task. Until next time, there will be no disturbance.

Sesshomaru walked out of the room and closed the cell door behind him. Inuyasha signed in releif, inuyasha was stunned that his half brother tried to mate with him.

'Something isnwrong with sesshomaru, sesshomaru would never mate with me, not in A million years!' Inuyasha thought while he drifted into his slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING! THIS CONTAINS YAOI! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ! i do not own the inuyasha characters

ENJOY! :P

Inuyasha awoken by the sound of the cell door opening and closing. he didn't bother to stand , because he was too tired to. Then a hand traveled to his chest all the way down to his stomach, the touch was gentle. Too gentle that is, inuyasha tired to sit up but was pushed down."Don't get up inuyasha...you all mine now.''

inuyasha growled and tried to get up but was pushed back down. "sesshoomooru..." inuyasha spoke for the first time. sesshomaru rose one eye brow and smirked. " so your able to speak...interesting." he said. Then sesshomaru flipped over inuyasha to his stomach.

sesshomaru touched inuyasha's back and slowly went down to his waist. inuyasha struggled, he was barking and whimpering. sesshomaru slowly undo his red kimono pants, exposing his ass. sesshomaru licked his lips and took out his hard member.

inuyasha looked back and whimpered, making eye contact with him. then they were again interrupted by jaken. "milord!" screamed jaken. sesshomaru growled and looked back. "damn it jaken! how dare you interrupt me while i am in a middle of something! GET OUT!" sesshomaru yelled. jaken was scared to death but manage to speak.

"B-but milord, rin is playing with the demons again!" said jaken. but sesshomaru growled once more, " Jaken, you know what to do with rin if she does that, i told you a MILLION TIMES! NOW GET THE HELL OUT AND DON'T INTERRUPT ME AGAIN OR ELSE!" sesshomaru screamed. jaken quickly closed the door.

sesshomaru signed and turned back to inuyasha. " sorry about that... now may we continue?" sesshomaru purred. sesshomaru shoved his member inside of inuyasha, inuyasha screamed and began to cry out in pain. sesshomaru began to thrust in and out, within each thrust, he thrusted harder and harder, making inuyasha's entrance bleed.

inuyasha screamed and cried in pain. the pain was unbearable, sesshomaru however showed no mercy. sesshomaru bend down and whispered in inuyasha's ear. " your body is all mine, you will have my children." with that sesshomaru grabbed inuyasha's waist and thrusted harder. this went on for an hour.

Not until sesshomaru came inside of inuyasha. inuyasha whined and whimpered. 'T-that bastered! Damn it, does this mean...' inuyasha thought. sesshomaru pulled out of inuyasha and stood up, he pulled inuyasha's pants back up and pushed inuyasha down to the floor. inuyasha was still silently crying, his tail was tucked in tightly.

sesshomaru smirked and left inuyasha on the floor. sesshomaru closed the door behind himself, then inuyasha began to whimper again. 'i need to get out of here! i hope the others could found out where i am at...kagome...i wonder what your doing now...' he thought sadly.

*at the village*

kagome, miroku, sango, shippo, kirara were all looking for inuyasha. " INUYASHA!" kagome yelled. "kagome, where do you think he gone?" asked sango. kagome shook her head. " i don't know. there is only one person that i know who might know where inuyasha is." the others stopped and looked at kagome. " who is this person?" asked miroku.

"sesshomaru, i know where he is, inuyasha showed me one time while sesshomaru had the shikon jewel. he lives in a castle up in the sky." the others nodded and miroku sango got on kirara. " kagome, shippo, you stay at the village an protect lady kaede from demons while were out." said sango. kagome nodded and watched sango and miroku go to sesshomarus castle.

*back at the castle*

inuyasha had cried himself to sleep, but his slumber was disturbed by jaken. inuyasha didn't care about anything anymore, as jaken came to inuyasha, he growled in a deep deadly growl. "oh shut up you filthy half breed!

i came here to check on you! lord sesshomaru wanted a guard but no one took the job and got me doing this. lord sesshomaru said that someone is has arrived and that no one can take you away."

then there was a loud thump outside of inuyasha's room. inuyasha quickly sat up and watched the door. "miroku! keep sesshomaru busy! i think hes in here!" inuyasha gasped and began to bark. inuyasha know that voice, it was sango! they came to rescue him.

then the door busted open. "inuyasha are you in here?!" sango asked. then inuyasha barked, sango followed the barking and saw inuyasha but was stopped by jaken. "fire of the staff!" yelled jaken, sango dodged it and threw poison to jaken, making him fall asleep.

sango walked towards the barking and she gasped, "i-inuyasha? is that really you?" she asked. inuyasha nodded and crawled towards sango with his tail tucked in. sango began to pet inuyasha on the head.

"what did sesshomaru do to you?" asked sango, inuyasha tried to speak and then remembered the akirala collar, so he pointed to the collar. "you want me to take it off?" she asked.

inuyasha nodded. so sango undid the collar. "thank you sango...please get me out of this hell house." inuyasha said sango nodded and helped inuyasha out the door and began to run, miroku followed behind. leaving sesshomaru standing there.

inuyasha looked back and gasped. sesshomaru was crying? the overlord and a full breed, with a heart of stone was crying? inuyasha stopped and leaving sango and miroku stopping and looking at him in confusion.

"inuyasha?" sango said. " before i go, i must do something first." said inuyasha. sango and miroku nodded in understanding. inuyasha walked to sesshomaru and put a hand on his cheek. "sesshomaru...do you love me?" asked inuyasha.

sesshomaru nodded and silently cried. inuyasha whipped away the tears. then inuyasha whispered, " i love you too." then sesshomaru kissed inuyasha on the lips. inuyasha kissed back. then inuyasha broke the kissed, "i need my shirt back now." inuyasha said.

sesshomaru nodded and handed back his fire rat shirt. inuyasha put the shirt back on and said his farewells and walked off to sango and miroku. soon they left the castle and headed to kaede's village.

leaving sesshomaru all alone, sesshomaru whispered, " please come back to me soon inuyasha." then he walked off to his room.

*with kaede's village*

sango and miroku, shippo, kagome had ton of questions. inuyasha knew that but he rather not answer them. this would be a long day for inuyasha.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy! :D

inuyasha was at the village siting in the hut while sango and miroku flirt and shippo and kirara, kagome asked questions. kagome was the first to speak. "inuyasha, what happened to you? we were looking for you." kagome asked.

inuyasha took a deep breath, "i was kidnapped by sesshomaru..and kept me for 2 days...and then he ...mated with me and took my fire rat shirt, i was chained up at the time...after that sango and miroku came to rescue me, when i was leaving...i saw sesshomaru cry..."

when inuyasha said that, tears started to come down like a flowing river. kagome rubbed inuyasha's back for support. "its okay inuyasha...do you love him?" shippo asked. inuyasha slowly nodded. then inuyasha ran outside and found a bush and started to vomit

kagome walked towards inuyasha and started to rub his back again. " inuyasha do you know what this means?" she asked. inuyasha slowly shook his head and whipped his mouth. kagome smiled and placed her hand on his stomach, she looked up to inuyasha with a bright smile.

" your going to be a mother." kagome said, inuyasha gasped in surprise and got up. " i need to tell him..." inuyasha said in a shaky voice. Then miroku and sango left the hut smiling while miroku face was serious. " whats going on? is everything okay?" asked miroku, inuyasha nodded. "i'm going to be a mother...i have to go, i'll see you guys when ever i can."

said inuyasha as he walked away. inuyasha walked towards the woods and then the wind began to pick up. inuyasha was a mile away from the village. inuyasha whispered, "i'm sorry but i can't see you guys again, i just can't..."

said inuyasha as he ran to sesshomarus castle. by the time inuyasha arrived at sesshomarus castle it was night. inuyasha arrived at the footsteps of his castle, inuyasha pounded on the door. "sesshomaru!" inuyasha shouted. then the door opened and there stood sesshomaru, "inuyasha...i thought..." sesshomaru began to say, but inuyasha stopped him.

"sesshomaru, i came back because..." inuyasha trailed off. "because what." sesshomaru said nicely. "because i'm pregnant with you." inuyasha said while smiling. sesshomaru was at full shock. sesshomaru got his little brother in law pregnant. now what?

was he going to take care of inuyasha until he gives birth to his children? or was he going to abandon him, leaving with his child. sesshomaru had 2 choices, and he has to pick one of them. " have you eaten yet?" sesshomaru asked. inuyasha slowly shook his head. sesshomaru smiled and invited inuyasha in, "come, you need to eat and need to rest."

sesshomaru said as he took inuyasha's hand and led him inside of the castle. sesshomaru led inuyasha to the dinning room and gave inuyasha cooked fish and rice. inuyasha ate like he hadn't eaten in months, when he was finished inuyasha got up and sesshomaru led inuyasha to his new room. the room was big, it was huge, it looked like the kings room

but it was the guest room, the colors were red and white it was strips up and down. inuyasha got on the bed and started to drift off to sleep

when inuyasha awoken he saw sesshomaru laying next to him, holding him protectively. Inuyasha smiled. "Good morning inuyasha." Said sesshomaru while he awakened. inuyasha yawned and sat up. "good morning." inuyasha said while yawning.

sesshomaru sat up and place a hand on inuyashas stomach. "when my children are born, i will protect you with my own life." said sesshomaru. inuyasha leaned on sesshomarus shoulder. "sesshomaru...if our baby is a girl, can we...show her how to use testusaiga?"

asked inuyasha. sesshomaru nodded, " and if its a boy, can he wear your fire rat kimono?" asked sesshomaru. inuyasha nodded. "yeah..." inuyasha said, sesshomaru got up out of bed and went to his closet and pulled out a woman's kimono.

inuyasha tilt his head in confusion. " you want me to wear that?" inuyasha questioned. sesshomaru nodded and walked towards inuyasha. " try it on...you might like it and besides its a traditional, your going to be a mother, so you will have to look like it though."

sesshomaru said. inuyasha signed, "okay, i will try it on." inuyasha said as sesshomaru handed the kimono to inuyasha, inuyasha took off his fire rat kimono and put on the woman's kimono. when inuyasha was finished getting dressed he stood up. sesshomaru examine the kimono that inuyasha was wearing. "it fit you inuyasha, it fits you well." said sesshomaru

inuyasha smiled and looked in the mirror that was standing next to him. inuyasha examine himself, " i look like a female...so this is how it feels to be a woman." inuyasha whisper to himself. the kimono was the colors of his fire rat

kimono, except there was the color white in it, the flower patterns were white. inuyasha's stomach started to growl, "sounds like your hungry...wanna eat breakfast?

ramen noddles would be there." sesshomaru said. inuyasha gasped and turned to sesshomaru, "did you say ramen noodles?" inuyasha asked. "yes inuyasha, ramen noodles will be there, now come you must eat." said sesshomaru.

inuyasha smiled and nodded and followed sesshomaru to the dinning room table, there was ramen noddles, sushi, cooked fish waiting for them.

inuyasha was the first one to sit and as soon he sat, inuyasha grabbed the ramen noddles and the chopsticks and began eating. soon enough inuyasha was full and sesshomaru ate one thing, cooked fish.

after they ate inuyasha went outside. "were are you going inuyasha?" asked sesshomaru. inuyasha looked back to sesshomaru and smiled.

"i was going out for a walk, wanna come?" inuyasha offered. sesshomaru nodded, " it will be my pleasure." said sesshomaru. sesshomaru got up and walked towards inuyasha by the door.

they both went outside to the garden, the garden had a lot of flowers and has one fountain, lots of cherry blossoms. inuyasha gasped in amazement, inuyasha started to explore the garden looking at Roses and other kinds of flowers.

Sesshomaru held inuyasha by the waist and whispered in inuyashas ear, "I wonder what our gender is our child, what do you think inuyasha?" Seshomaru questioned.

Inuyasha smiled,." I think its a girl." Inuyasha replied. Sesshomaru smiled, sesshomaru walked beside inuyasha side and held his hand. As the two were walking in the garden,

Sesshomaru sniffed the air then growled. Inuyasha looked at sesshomaru with consern,"what is it sesshomaru?" Inuyasha questioned. "Inuyasha, get inside now...a demon is here." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha did what he was told, he went inside and watched sesshomaru from a window. "Sesshomaru...please don't do anything stupid..." whispered inuyasha.

"Hello inuyasha." Inuyashas heart sank,. "Byakuya of the dreams."


	5. Chapter 5

this is the last chapter, hope you enjoy! :D

Inuyasha turned around and saw byakuya of the dreams standing there smiling. Inuyasha backed up and made a run for it to sesshomaru. Inuyasha yelled sesshomarus name out.

Sesshomaru turned around and saw inuyasha running him was byakuya chasing him. With inuyasha pregnant he can't attack or he will hurt the baby.

Byakuya pulled on inuyashas kimono and held him in his arms but didn't touch inuyashas stomach. " hello sesshomaru, I will be taking inuyasha now, bye." As soon byakuya said that his origami crane floated up with inuyasha and byakuya.

Seashmaru flew towards them, byakuya created an illusion of them, seashomaru sniffed the air and went towards the one on the left. Byakuya sighed in frustration, sesshomaru is one smart dog, let's see if he's smart enough to catch you." With that byakuya pushed

Inuyasha off of the crane, sesshomaru growled and flew and catches inuyasha. Inuyasha had his ears folded. Byakuya was nowhere to be found so sesshomaru flew back to the castle. " inuyasha I'm sorry..." said sesshomaru.

Inuyasha looked at sesshomaru and snuggled closer to sesshomaru. " it wasn't your fault sessshomaru, byakuya used an illusion to think the demonic energy was with you but really he was behind me...its not your fault." Replied inuyasha.

Sesshomaru sighed and continue flying, but he went past the castle. For a few minutes inuyasha was asleep in sesshomarus sesshomaru arrived at a field of roses, sesshomaru sat down Indian style, and put inuyashas head on his lap, sesshomaru looks above him to see the stars.

Inuyasha awoken to find himself in a field if roses and his head on sesshomarus lap. Inuyasha sat up and rested his head on sesshomarus shoulder. they sat there like that for an hour. until sesshomaru fell asleep, "sesshomaru?" inuyasha called him. but sesshomaru didn't respond. inuyasha smiled and lie sesshomaru on his lap and fell asleep himself.

by the time it was morning sesshomaru was the first one to awaken, sesshomaru found himself on inuyashas lap, he got up and put inuyasha in his arms and started to fly back to his castle. by the time sesshomaru arrived at his castle inuyasha had awoken. inuyasha groaned in pain, "sesshomaru...the kids...i can feel two kicking." inuyasha whispered.

sesshomaru smiled. " that means its almost time inuyasha.." sesshomaru said to his beloved brother. inuyasha nodded, " i wonder what day there are due..." inuyasha whispered.

*2 months later*

inuyasha was in the garden looking at the flowers until a shock of pain hit him. inuyasha cried out in pain, then blood started to tickle down inuyashas thighs. inuyasha started to cry from the pain, so he called out sesshomaru." SESSHOMARU! SESSHOMARU!" cried inuyasha. sesshomaru came running down to inuyasha with blood on the floor.

sesshomaru eyes widen, the kids are due today. sesshomaru picked up inuyasha in his arms and ran to the nursery. sesshomaru laid inuyasha on the bed and called jaken. "JAKEN!" sesshomaru called. jaken came running to sesshomaru with wonder in his eyes. " yes milord?" jaken asked. " when the baby comes out i need you and rin to wash and bring the child to inuyasha.

jaken nodded and called rin. rin skipped down the halls as she approached jaken. " yes master jaken?" rin said. jaken explained on what sesshomaru said and when jaken was finished rin nodded, rin ran to the closet to get towels and a bucket of warm water.

inuyasha started to cry out in pain as he was panting. " inuyasha the child is due today, push!" said sesshomaru. as soon sesshomaru said push, inuyasha pushed and screamed at the same time, inuyasha squeezed sesshomarus hand to ward off the pain.

inuyasha pushed 4 times until he heard a cry. rin picked up the bloody baby and began to wash it. but this wasn't over yet, then inuyasha began to cry out in pain again, and started to push.

but this time, inuyasha pushed 5 times until he heard a baby cry. as rin finished up cleaning the baby she gave the child to inuyasha, then jaken handed the bloody baby to rin to clean it off again. inuyasha relaxed and held his baby. " its a girl sesshomaru, she looks like her father." inuyasha said in a sweet kind voice. sesshomaru was the next to hold his baby girl. when rin finished cleaning the child she gave it to inuyasha.

inuyasha held the baby and checked if its a girl or not. " sesshomaru...this ones a boy." said inuyasha as he looked at sesshomaru with a smile on his face. " so what shall we name our kids?" asked sesshomaru. inuyasha thought of a boy name for his son, then he thought of one. " lets call our son akira, it means bright boy. and lets call our daughter akemi meaning bright/sunshine." inuyasha said.

sesshomaru smiled. " those are great names." he said. the baby boy looked like inuyasha but had sesshomarus ears and hair. plus a moon crescent that is light blue on his forehead. the daughter looked like sesshomaru except she had her mothers ears and eyes.

*6 year later*

inuyasha was outside watching over the kids, akira and akemi, shippo, kirara were playing tag together, laughing, while sesshomaru was out getting food. kagome and the rest of the gang were here talking to each other,

inuyasha never imagine that he will have a family of his own. together inuyasha and sesshomaru, akira, akemi made a good family, in the future akira the son of sesshomaru will learn how to fight with the sword, akemi the daughter of inuyasha, was learning how to fight with testusaiga. they will protect each other forever


End file.
